


Glasses

by nanashimai



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanashimai/pseuds/nanashimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsword loves when seeing Aisha reading, especially when she is wearing her glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glasses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45799) by nanashimai. 



> So yeah i posted this on my writing blog long time ago and i just made this so why not?? Indonesian version [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9884596/1/Glasses) c:

Everyone knows about Aisha’s reading hobby that reaches the point of obsession. She never let anyone—other than she had absolute trust on—to borrow, even touch her books that already occupied almost all spaces on her room, only leaves a small bit of space for her to read (for once, she is grateful to have a slender figure). When she reads a book, she focuses all her attention to the words being written on the book. And, if you ever dare to bother her, only living hell would be waiting for you (don’t try to ask Chung and his burnt hair about it).

That stupid obsession of books actually makes a certain red-haired knight have a stupid jealousy over a stack of papers—or that’s how Elsword expressed it—and that’s actually makes no sense at all.

Elsword loves Aisha, a secret that everyone know except Aisha herself. He loves when watching the purplenette mage reading; when she immersing herself on a literature that he didn’t understand at all, when her purple eyes moves according to the line she is currently reading, the expressions when she just got into the best part of the book—or so she said whenever she just made fool of herself when she screamed loudly in front of everyone.

But especially, Elsword loves when seeing Aisha wearing her glasses.

He never knew the mage had a bad sight until he accidentaly saw her pulled of her purple-framed glasses—out of nowhere—when she was going to read a pamphlet of a book bazaar. The mage flushed when she just noticed Elsword’s presence and quickly hide the glasses behind her back with a red face. Only a fool or a blind man would think that reaction is not cute at all.

“Glasses would only hinder me in battle,” She answered his question that day, “…Besides, I didn’t looked good with this, did I?”

Elsword isn’t a hypocrite; _that glasses is really good on you, dumbass_ was almost escaped from his mouth. Luckily he managed to hold it down or else he would be made fool of himself in front of everyone.

It’s one of a quiet day when the El scout didn’t have any missions. The other is currently away, doing whatever their business while Aisha and Elsword are at home, doing exactly nothing. Well, Elsword is; Aisha is reading as usual, paying no attention to the knight who is just observing her. Once in a while, she would push the bridge of her glasses with her index finger—a habit whenever she reaches the climax of whatever she is reading. Apparently, watching the mage reading makes Elsword become more less obvious of his surroundings. At least Rena is grateful since she didn’t need to give the rune knight a harsh scolding whenever he almost burns their house with his magic.

The knight decides to pull a once-in-a-lifetime prank on her; he places himself on the sofa beside her, which the mage decides to ignore him—or maybe didn’t notice him at all? He can’t tell. He sneaks a peek of a page she is currently reading, trying to understand whatever the meaning of complex words before she turns the page. Elsword scowls—reading is not his best subject even though Aisha keep telling him to read a magic book to improve his magic (practice is the best teacher is his lifetime motto), but for the sake of El lady, she reads too fast damn it!

With a swift movement—it’s now or never!—, he swipes her glasses in one movement and jumps away from the enraged mage who is ready to hit him with her strongest magic.

He quickly puts the purple-framed glasses on his face. He feels a bit dizzy at first, but it’s really worth it since he could see the cute pout on her face clearer than usual.

“Did I looked good with this?” Elsword pushes the bridge of Aisha’s glasses with his index finger, looking smug.

The purplenette rolls her eyes, clearly irritated. “Please, Elsword.” But when she sees the pout on the knight’s face, she sighs. “I can’t see you clearly because you’re too far, stupid.”

“You would only hit me when I come to you, right?”

Aisha bits her lips, ready to blow her fuse anytime. While grumbling about Elsword being selfish and childish again, she walks toward the knight who puts his usual triumphant grin. Eventually walking into the safe zone Elsword mentally made without she even knowing, and the knight begin to feel butterflies flapping its wings on his stomach.

And just before she pulls her glasses from the boy’s face, a big and warm hand cups the side of her face, pulling both faces closer and lips presses against each other. Elsword certainly love the smell of Aisha’s shampoo and the faint stroberry flavor from the candy she ate before. The mixture of both is enough to drive him mad.

Their kiss only lasts for a while. He quickly pulls away, placing the glasses on her face while the mage is in daze, and quickly flees before—

“E-ELSWOOOOOOORRRRDDDD!!!!”

He is lucky Rena comes back before Aisha turns him into today’s dinner.


End file.
